Conventional agricultural practice has been to prepare a field as a seed bed and subsequently plant the prepared field. Such practice requires a number of passes over the field by a succession of implements such as plows, harrows and planters.
Attempts have been made heretofore, as exemplified by Paddock U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,439 among others, to combine the several steps of preparing and planting a field. Other attempts have been directed at improving at least the steps of plowing and harrowing or smoothing a seed bed. The apparatus and methods proposed have suffered deficiencies, particularly in assuring proper smoothing of loosened soil before planting while avoiding damage to the implements used.